five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty The Rabbit
Rusty The Rabbit is a Rabbit Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Groundbreaking - The Bonnie Song He Has a Few Rust Spots on His Arms, Legs, and Torso. He Carries a Green Electric Guitar, He Has a Built-In Alarm and Smoke Detector in His Torso. He Has Brown Eyes. His Model Looks Like Withered Bonnie, But Not Withered. He Also Wears a Purple Bowtie and a Grayish Stomach. Withered Version: He is Missing Both Arms and Left Ear. His Left Eye is Black a Red Pupil. His Right Ear a Small Rip on Top of It. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hanging Off The Right Hidge. He Has Huge Clumps of Broken Wires on His Arm's Sockets. He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso and Missing The Suit on His Waist, Legs, and Feet. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil Toy Version: He Has Changed Genders to Female. Her Model Looks Similar to Bonbon (A Fan-Made Female Version of Toy Bonnie), She Wears a Red Garment, A Red Bikini, and a Huge Red Bowtie, Her Hips and Breast are Very Large, Each of Them Slighty Larger Than a Volleyball. She Now Has Dark-Green Eyes and a Tail Phantom Version: He is Missing His Face (Except For Lower Jaw) and His Left Arm Like Withered Bonnie, His Right Arm and Hand is Missing It's Suit. She is Also Missing The Top Half of His Left Ear. He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso and Right Leg. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil Nightmare Version: Both Hands, Left Lower-Leg, and Left Foot are Missing It's Suit, His Eyes are Dark-Red, His Bowtie are Ripped, His Guitar is Heavily Damaged and Has Lots of Dents, He Has 7 Rows of Bloody Teeth, His Right Foot, Waist, and Left Forearm Have Small Holes. His Right Forearm and Neck Have Cracks. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Upper Part of Her Face, Around Her Eyes and Forehead, Above Her Jaws, Her Eyes are Black With White Pupils, She is Missing Her Right Arm, Except For Her Shoulder, Her Left Forearm and Hand, He Also Has a Huge Hole on Her White Stomach, Revealing Her Endoskeleton Torso and a Small Hole on Her Left Thigh. She is Missing The Top Part of Her Left Ear. Her Garment and Bikini Have a Few Small Holes Phantom Toy Version: Her Left Lower Leg and Foot is Missing, A Huge Hole is On The Top of Her Right Breast, Both Arms (Not Shoulders), Right Foot, and Right Kneecap, Her Bikini and Garment Have A Few More Holes. Her Left Eye is Also Missing. Nightmare Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Leg, Left Arm, The Top Half of His Right Ear, and Waist is Missing It's Suit. She Has 6 Rows of Sharp Teeth, Her Hips and Breast are Now Massive and x4 Times The Size of a Volleyball, Her Garment and Bikini are Torn Due to Her Massive Bust and Hips Fredbear Version: He Has A Blue Electric Guitar Instead of a Green One. He Has a Light-Purple Bowtie, He Has a Small Top Part of His Left Ear Missing. He is Also Missing The Suit on His Right Forearm and Right Kneecap. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Missing The Suit on His Lower Jaw, Left Forearm, Left Hand and Both Forearms. He Has Rips All Over His Body Golden Version: He is Missing His Left Arm Below The Shoulder. He is Missing The Suit on His Feet, Right Lower-Leg, Right Hand, Right Ear and Both Jaws. He Has a Rip on His Torso and Lots of Loose Wires, He Still Has a Little Bit of The Suit on The Top Half of His Right Ear Adventure Version: He Looks Like Adventure Old Bonnie But With No Damage Marks With His Left Arm and Face Back, His Face Looks Like Adventure FNAF 1 Bonnie and His Fur is White Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear, Left Thigh and Left Foot. He is Missing The Top Half of His Left Ear, He is Covered in Rips, Holes and Loose Wires. He is Burnt With Sharp Teeth and Claws. He is a Little Rusty Demolished Version: His Legs, The Top Half of His Ears and The Right Side of His Mask is Missing, His Left Arm, Left Hand and Lower Jaw is Missing It's Suit and He Has Lots of Loose Wires Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long White Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. She Has a Slighty Better Siren/Smoke Detector and a Medium-Sized Booty